MAGIA
by Abis le black
Summary: Hipo y Jack vana Howards, que pasara con esta pareja, atención yaoi hombre x hombre, si no les gusta no lean, contenido explicito hasta el capi 9 o 10, si es que lo piden sino no, un agradecimiento a quienes me han apoyado, este fic esta iniciando así que por favor review
1. Chapter 1

Howards

Hipo miraba a su padre sin entender porque esos ojos de orgullo guiados a él, no entendía nada, ¿Qué era esa extraña carta?, ¿Por qué su padre empezaba a ver el retrato de su madre y a decir que finalmente había pasado?, no entendía nada, de hecho le sorprendió recibir un fuerte abrazo de su padre sobre protector, sin duda eso lo desconcertó, pero la respuesta vino.

-Howards, Hipo será tu primer año en Howrds, te quieren entrenar

Jack estaba cómodamente acostado en su hamaca, solo escuchaba un gran alboroto, saco una ventisca por la puerta que congelo a unos cuantos duendes y un elfo domestico, después de eso solo recordaba estar metido en algo similar a una caja y escuchar;

-al fin, le enseñaran a controlar esa magia- decía una maga que parecía un colibrí

-ya era hora, mira lo que le hiso a meme solo por despertarlo- decía un mago de pelo gris apuntando con un boomerang a un mago de cabellos dorados

-si, lo se, aunque hay que apurarnos, estos restrictores deberían bastar para el viaje- hablaba un anciano en tono preocupado

-Jack, es por tu bien, debes aprender a ser un mago y no solamente un hechicero- se escucho a la mujer de nuevo- hadita te encargo a Jack vigílalo y llámanos di hace algo idiota- la mujer convoco una pequeña hada que se poso sobre la caja

Jack estaba muy incomodo pero no se podía mover, sin duda no le agrava lo que decían, ¿A dónde se supone que lo enviaban?, ¿Por qué sellarlo dentro de una caja?, bueno no importaba después de todo si hadita estaba con él era algo educativo, bueno si importaba a él no le gustaba lo educativo, sin poder hacer nada por aun estar paralizado por dios sabe que hechizo Jack solamente pensaba en su venganza contra quienes le habían hecho eso, sin duda sus tíos pagarían por eso cuando el efecto terminara.

Sin duda era un día muy natural para el trió dorado de la mejor y prestigiada escuela de hechicería, apenas seria su ingreso a su ultimo año, dada la guerra no habían terminado sus estudios y todo se retraso un año, así que esta vez sería su último año como tal, si bien Harry podía ser auror, junto a sus amigos, prefirió rechazarlo. Solo un año más y podría ser lo que quisiera, quizás seguiría con lo ser auror o un maestro en Howards como lo fueron varias personas importantes para el.

Esa noche habían llegado varios alumnos, el proceso de selección había iniciado como de costumbre, la actual directora Minerwa McGonagall daba un discurso alentador a todos los de nuevo ingreso y les recordaba a los de ultimo año que siguieran con la valentía y coraje que habían mostrado en la guerra, al finalizar apareció un banquete como siempre, peo…

-ALTO, que pena hacer esto ahora, pero me han informado por el buen Hagrid que nuevos alumnos han llegado- la directora vio la cara de sorpresa de sus alumnos

-bueno, no está por demás decir que son alumnos muy especiales- los alumnos miraban dubitativos a su directora, pequeñas platicas se formaban en grupos

-que pasen por favor Hagrid- dijo el director del coro apuntando a la puerta con la varita para abrirla

Todos se quedaron viendo solamente a un estudiante y una caja bien sellada, el pequeño aparentaba unos 14 o 15 años, ojos verdes que desmayo a mas de una y uno, un cuerpo delgado pero bien definido, cabello rebelde pero que le daban un toque tierno junto a unas pecas traviesas que lo hacían ver más joven e inocente, atrás de el había una caja donde se escuchaba amenazas sobre algunas personas famosas (conejo el mago más rápido, norte el mago de la creación y hada la maga de la invocación, si meme el mago de los sueños aun seguía congelado).

-Ya basta jóvenes, estos son sus nuevos compañeros- señalo la mujer al joven y a la caja

-señor Frost si no se calma pasara la noche adentro de esa caja- señalo la directora en voz baja para que solo el peliblanco la escuchara.

-bueno dado que son alumnos únicos los presentare- la directora miro a sus alumnos que algunos parecían embelesados con el pequeño (mas algunos de ultimo año).

-el joven presente es un Dragomante- murmullos en la sala- jóvenes guarden silencio, el señor Abedejo III- el pequeño se puso rojo y saco suspiros

Jack adentro escucho el apellido, había visto fotos del pequeño en la habitación de Hada pero se preguntaba si era ten lindo como para hacer suspirar a todo el cuarto, eso lo ponía un tanto curioso y porque no admitirlo, celoso de no captar la atención.

-bueno como decía, el señor Abedejo es un Dragomante muy hábil, así que iniciara en el cuarto curso de esta honorable escuela, por favor pase a la silla para que el sombrero elija su casa-

Todos se quedaron viendo al pequeño que se ponía mas rojo, algunos no lo miraban como uno de esos magos que son capaces de domar dragones, se decía que su familia tenía ese don que era más que raro en el mundo de la magia, domar y controlar dragones era algo fascinante, todos miraban al sombrero que estaba hurgando y viendo donde colocarlo.

-eres muy inteligente, podrías ir a Ravenclaw, sin embargo tu astucia y poder te haría un elemento invaluable para slytherin-

-la audiencia de las otras casas miraba con atención y decían que si se iba con las serpientes estos lo corromperían, pero el sombrero seguía hurgando.

-no, esa casa no sacaría todo tu potencia- Draco estaba escuchando atentamente y se sintió insultado- Hufflepuff seria adecuado eres leal a tus amigos y muy honesto, esa será la casa adecuada

Los gritos de esa casa llenaron la audiencia, parecía que estaba decidido en donde se quedaría.

-eres muy interesante pequeño, tan visto y a la par tan oculto en ti- decía el sombrero haciendo que se callaran todos los presentes- tienes una voluntad inmensa, tienes miedos pero esa voluntad los parta, es tan grande que puedes controlar dragones sin ser atacado, el valor es tu fuerte, tu casa será Gryffindor-

Los leones aplaudieron la decisión, el pequeño no sabía que pasaba, pero al parecer se quedaría con esos jóvenes que parecían muy animados, les dio una sonrisa tímida y algunas de primer año se desmallaron, otras simplemente se pusieron rojas, y los muchachos se ponían a babear un poco al verlo.

-Señor Potter- el joven se levanto- lo dejo a su cuidado- le entrego una carta- siéntense ambos por favor- los jóvenes se alejaron

-señor Frost ya puede salir- la directora abrió la caja, dejando ver un intenso frio salir, todo el cuarto bajo de temperatura- Señor frost cálmese- la directora le ordeno y este se calmo

Era un joven apuesto, ojos azules y fríos, cabello blanco, una sonrisa arrogante, ya sabían a donde lo enviarían, pero lo que les sorprendió fue que la directora se acerco y le dio un medallón que se coloco en el cuello, sin duda ese joven capto la mirada de muchos, pero su vista se poso en los ojos verdes del Dragomente sentado junto a Harry Potter por alguna razón quería congelar a ese mago de segunda, pero el collar parecía quitarle parte de su poder.

-ni lo entente señor frost, fui informada de su don y he tomado precauciones- asevero la mujer

-¿precauciones?, ¿Qué clase de precauciones?- miro enojado

-es un restrictor, uno muy potente, no podrá usar magia de manera inadecuada o este medallón consumirá su magia hasta que se calme-

-ya veo, pero no importa tarde o temprano se congelara y terminara roto- el joven sonreía con superioridad

-no lo creo señor frost, vera al pasar tiempo con Albus aprendí como hacer ciertas cosas irrompible-

La cara del joven era un poema, eso significaba que si estaba furioso no podría usar magia, si se s enojaba no podría desquitarse, si quería secuestrar al pequeño dragomante no podría hacerlo, sin duda esa no se la esperaba. Los cuchicheos en la sala aumentaron, nadie podía oír lo que hablaban pero la directora parecía alegre y el joven algo irritado y el trió dorado noto como la magia de ese joven que parecía atacar a Harry se desvaneció en un instante.

-Silencio jóvenes, ahora les presento al señor Frost, es un mago muy especial un señor del cambio, como ya sabrán también es un hechicero, lo que significa que puede hacer cierta magia sin varita-

De nuevo el ruido, ¿Cómo era posible eso?, miradas se posaron en el joven y algunas con intenciones mas allá de la magia, pero el peliblanco parecía hipnotizado por eso peculiares ojos verdes del otro recién llegado, no escuchaba nada, al parecer la directora explicaba algo pero le importaba muy poco, sin saber porque se sentó aun viendo a su pequeño compañero, sintió el sombrero sobre el y escucho lo que decía.

-eres muy leal ¿Hufflepuf?, no eso no te conviene, tu astucia y poder sobrepasan por mucho tu voluntad y coraje, al parecer tenemos a otro niño muy peculiar- la sala escuchaba

-ponme con ese pequeño de ojos verde- susurro Jack

-no, tu no perteneces a Gryffindor- susurro de nuevo el sombrero

-hazlo o te congelo- murmuro Jack a la par que enfriaba su cuerpo

-está bien- dijo normal el sombrero,- Gryffindor- anuncio en un grito

Ovaciones venían de los leones, pero el ojiverde solo li miraba, se sonrieron y eso hiso que el pequeño se sonrojara, Jack se quito, en lo que su opinión era un estúpido sombrero, se dirigía a sentarse junto a su pequeño regalo (hipo), ya quería llegar pero se escucho un grito desde la sala.

-NOOO el es un slytherin – se apresuro el sombrero a decir haciendo que Jack volteara furioso pero el medallón le quito un poco de magia y solo el pequeño dragomante se dio cuenta que su cabello cambio de color, un poco.

-Maldito sombrero- murmuro Jack que había detenido sus pasos al sentir el objeto absorber la magia

-Señor Draco encárguese de nuestro invitado, la directora le extendió un pergamino al rubio, no dijo mas y tomo al quinceañero con él para llevarlo a la mesa

-Que de inicio la cena-

Todo transcurría normal, leones y serpientes insultándose en sus respectivas mesas, se les explicaba a los nuevos que no se juntaran con el enemigo, las reglas y sobre todo que no se acercarán al bosque.

-soy Ron y ella es Hermione- se presentaron la pareja

-somos amigos de Harry, igual que Luna, Neville, y ….- en realidad el pequeño no prestaba atención solo miraba a la rubia y al peli negro junto a ella, pero solo sonreía a los demás dado que sentía una mirada sobre el.

-yo soy Hipo Abedejo III es un placer- se presento sonrojado al ver de nuevo esos ojos azules- soy un Dragomante como ya sabes y también

-un señor de los dragones- interrumpió Ron

-s..si- se sonrojo mas al ver la cara de admiración de varios

-¿Qué es un señor de los dragones?- pregunto Harry

-es alguien que controla a los dragones pero que también los protege de cualquier magia, eran muy poderosos según los libros antiguos- termino Hermione quien ya sabía más de la magia y ese mundo que tanto disfrutaba pero sabiendo que Harry seguía con el corazón dividido entre ambos mundos

-woao- ron estaba impresionado- mi hermano querrá hablarte y preguntarte cosas, el estudia los dragones en Rusia ahora mismo-

-¿enserio?, yo quiero hacer lo mismo-

La charla de leones continuo con una mirada de celos y furia en las otras mesas.

-soy Draco Lucion Mal… quiero decir Black- se presento formalmente ante Jack-

-me llamo Blaizie Sabini-Se presento un italiano muy cortes

-es un gustó conocerlos- realmente le importaba poco pero si quería salir rápido mejor tener amigos que enemigos, seguía viendo a su pequeño hablar con los de su mesa y sentía celos, pero regreso a la plática cuando noto que le devolvían la mirada indiscreta.

-entonces, ¿eres un señor del cambio?- pregunto sabin

-así es, aun que ahora por este collar- lo sujeto

-ni lo intentes si la directora lo hizo nadie más que ella puede quitártelo- draco dijo secamente mientras tomaba un poco de vino tinto

-¿desde cuanto eres tan calmado?-se sorprendió Sabin

-siempre los soy, por cierto ¿Qué es eso de que puedes hacer magia sin varita?-

-tengo magia acumulada y la puedo usar sin depender de las varitas, además que no me gustan-

Después de cenar se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, Jack no perdió de vista al pequeño de sus sueños pero cuando las escaleras se movieron ambos se separaron y no pudieron verse mas ese día.

Al llegar Harry le explico al pequeño que su habitación seria una parte de la sala de menesteres que habían modificado para él, la puerta aparecería en el cuarto del mayor para que pudieran hablar si lo necesitaba, el pequeño se adentro junto a Harry y Ron quienes vieron sus cosas, eran libros de dragones y hechizos avanzados (solo hermione) y libretas de dibujo , pero les impresiono mas ver a un dragón negro que aguardaba al pie de la cama, el pequeño lo presento y les advirtió que no lo tocaran porque era muy especial con la gente, los mayores se apartaron y cerraron la puerta.

En slytherin se le explicaba o mismo a Jack, quien vio su cuarto y a la pequeña hada en al cama, no invito a pasar a nadie porque quería estar solo, vio un muro que parecía recién construido, escucho una voz familiar al otro lado, el hada seguía durmiendo así que sin despertarla hiso un pequeño agujero con su varita (como su callado pero mini), al fin le serbia de algo esos hechizos, miro por el agujero al pequeño y decidió saludar.

-hola- hablo jack haciendo que el pequeño saltara mientras el dragón seguía dormido

-¿Quién eres?- dijo con miedo

-soy el fantasma de los dragones muertos, viene por tu alma- pronuncio de manera grave muriendo de risa

-no, no me lleves- empezó a llorar un poco lo cual hiso que Jack se sintiera mal

-no llores solamente juego, soy Jack, el otro estudiante especial-

-eres un idiota- hipo se acostó sin importarle mas

-oye no te enojes, además si te pones en esa pose te arriesgas a que te viole- pronuncio el mayor ( 16 años e hipo 15)

-ya déjame o le diré a Harry – (chimuelo y hadita estaban bajo encantamiento para dormir)

-que miedo, hazlo si quieres, pero con tal de verte lo hare puré- hipo sintió su rostro rojo de pena, se sentía espiado pero igualmente esas palabras hicieron latir muy fuerte su corazón

-lo hare-

-adelante

-ya iré

-estoy esperando

-deja de molestar- dijo hipo a tiempo que miraba el pequeño agujero

-lo hago si me das un beso- jack era más frio y mucho mas malvado pero ahora se sentía raro incuso sintió que se ruborizaba

-déjame dormir, por favor, solo quiero dormir, estoy cansado

-está bien, pero promete algo

-¿Qué cosa'?-

-que si nos tocan clases juntos seremos amigos

-prometido

-¿enserio?

-si

-¿no me engañas?

-no

-lo juras

-ya lo prometí ¿Por qué debería jurar?

-estas molesto?

-no

-si estas molesto puedo ir a hacerte compañía

-ya cállate, no, no estoy molesto-

-a mi me parece que sí,

-idiota-

-bueno te dejo dormir, eres muy lindo enojado-

Hipo no sabía porque pero ese sujeto lo sacaba de sus casillas y eso no pasaba nunca, se sentía contento pero muy raro, sintió que lo observaron pero no le importo, parecía más que vigilaban su sueño en vez de espiarlo, esa noche Hipo soñó con su casa, con su padre, y Jack soñó con su casa, congelando pequeños duendes y elfos.


	2. Chapter 2 primer día

Primer día en Howards

Hipo había despertado, se sentía muy bien, estaba lleno de energía, su dragón salió temprano, Hagrid le había mandado una carta donde le decía que si quería el cuidaría del pequeño Dragon, así que ahora estaba solo en el cuarto, en parte, se fue a duchar y se cambio rápidamente.

Jack se levantaba, se sentía agotado, quería ver a Hipo vestirse pero al parecer le había ganado, finalmente se levanto aun con algo de pereza, al parecer hadita había salido, se baño con calma, se vistió muy pacíficamente, de repente…

-hola, ya estas despierto-

Jack se detuvo, era la voz de Hipo, se quedo de piedra aun estaba vistiéndose y se quedo helado cuando vio el ojo del menor viéndolo, noto la impresión en ese pequeño iris verde.

-lo… lo… lo siento, llego tarde a clases- el pequeño salió rápido del cuarto

-maldición, ahora pensara que soy un pervertido- Jack estaba un poco rojo y noto que su cabello cambio a un color café, entonces aumento su magia un poco para que siguiera blanco

Harry había visto a su pequeño discípulo rojo como un tomate, Ron y Hermione habían intentado preguntar pero se ponía mas rojo, habían decidido guiarlo por el castillo a las clases, después le darían el tour por el territorio de Howards.

En Slytherin había un ambiente de relajación, Jack se sentía incomodo con las túnicas, Draco lo guio y le explico donde tomaría sus clases, después de todo era un lugar enorme, el propio Draco se encargo de explicarle en un mapa los terreno de Howards para que nos e perdiera y los metiera en problema, después de conjurar un pequeño mapa y dárselo al peliblanco se fue con dignidad a sus clases, el rubio dirigió su vista a un león de ojos azules, y vio que el nuevo león estaba viendo a su recién llegado compañero, sonrió un poco, no le gustaba admitir que quizás sería una buena excusa esas relación para ver mas a su leoncito travieso.

Era hora de pociones, el maestro lucia muy viejo pero el regalo que daba era suerte liquida, Hipo sabia fabricarlo pero realmente no quería el premio, Jack se quedo viendo el frasco si obtenía ese pequeño frasco podría sacarse ese endemoniado amuleto del cuello y quizás conquistar a ese peco cito tan adorable que lo estaba viendo.

-¿Cómo te va con la poción?- Hipo se asusto, conocía esa voz, era Jack

-bien, ¿tu?- le respondió lo más calmado que pudo

-creo que voy bien – dijo mostrando un caldero con una poción rosa

-de hecho creo que debería ser de color negro- el pequeño tomo el caldero

-oye…- quería reclamar pero vio como el pequeño se emocionó y lo dejo

-así debería bastar- aviso hipo

-Ustedes, nada de ayudar de esa forma señor Abedejo- vio la cara triste del pequeño, al parecer no lo hiso con mala intención

-no fue su culpa, fue mía, solo quería un consejo no ,…- jack quería aclarar todo eso

-no, fue mía, es que me gusta mucho pociones- dijo hipo algo rojo

-está bien, solo por ser su primera falta lo pasare por alto, sin embargo hiso un estupendo trabajo con esta pasión, diez puntos para Dryffindor-

Las hurras para el pequeño lo hicieron sonrojar mas y el peliblanco solo se sentía celoso, no quería que nadie lo ignorara pero mas que eso no quería que nadie pusiera rojo a su pequeño leoncito.

-bien su pongo que se merece el premio señor abedejo, un frasco de suerte liquida, recuerde solo cuando sea necesario- el profesor le extendió la botella y el la tomo, Jack se sentía algo insultado por eso pero mas atraído a ese pequeño tan tímido.

En defensas contra las artes oscuras se les presento un profesor algo peculiar, era joven, se presento como Lucy Heartfilia (si de fairy tail, también habrá pareja yaoi y yuri), era sexy, parecía de 21 o 23 años, dijo que ella y compañeros de ella serian sus profesores dado que muchos de sus profesores habían caído en la guerra y otros habían sido reclutados como aurores en tanto se recuperaba el ministerio de magia.

-bien así se hace chicos, para repeler la magia negra,- termino explicando con su varita en mano- ahora formen parejas

Todos agarraban a alguien de su casa.

-no, mejor de esta forma, Gryffindor con Slyterin- todos se negaban- bien si no quieren simplemente les bajare diez puntos- se callaron todos

-bien, ahora Huffleppuf con ravenclaw- practicaran el hechizo de defensa unos contra otros, si tienen problemas no duden en preguntar

-hola, ¿tienes pareja?- un chico de Slyterin de cabellos negros le pedía a Hipo

-si, si la tiene- Jack empujo al otro chico y acercó a Hipo a su cuerpo

-sabes no deberías ser tan grosero- hipo estaba rojo y con la mirada gacha, nunca lo habían abrazado así sino era Astrid , su padre o su amigo Dagur.

-solo protejo lo que es mio- otro sonrojo para el menor

-bueno es mejor iniciar- se puso en pose deataque

-hoo así que tu quieres ataca, adelante- de puso en defensa

Mientras tanto Harry y Draco discutían sobre quien atacaría y quien defendería, Harry no quería dejar el ataque a ese idiota, y por supuesto Ron con Blais y Hermione contra Pantsy.

Lucy suspiro al ver como todos los presentes peleaba como niños, sin duda aceptar fue mala idea, pero se calmo al ver que el peliblanco y el ojiverde practicaban con calma, incluso sonrió cuando vio como Jack le enseñaba a Hipo como conjurar mejor la defensa, se puso roja al notar que elmayor tomaba de la cintura al pequeño y que le hablaba al oído en susurros sacando un sonrojo notable en el pequeño, no podía evitarlo quería seguir viendo pero decidió mejor interrumpir.

-Diez puntos para Slytherin y cinco para Gryffindor- Jack se separo e Hipo noto que la maestra los señalaba y toda la clase los veía

-ese es el espíritu chicos, trabajando juntos y Jack gana diez puntos por ayudar a Hipo- lucy conocía cada nombre y cada estudiante, pero le gustaba como se miraban a los ojos mientras los otros intentaban captar la atención de la sexy maestra haciendo lo mejor que podían

Termino la clase ahora se tenían que separar, Hipo tenía alguna clase con la maestra Lluvia (si fairy tail), y Jack combate sin magia con una tal Erza (si ya se también de fairy tail).

A Hipo le fue bien dado que la maestra lo felicito y Hermione estaba como tutora asi que tenia con quien hablar, claro que cuando vio el sonrojo en ambas mujeres se sentía algo cohibido, ambas habían visto su futuro pero solamente le decían que era algo que disfrutaría mientras sonreían de manera ¿pervertida?.

Jack fue otra historia, esa bruja tenia la fuerza de cien hombres, les dijo que era entrenamiento básico en dado caso se perdieran sus varitas o quedaran estancados con los humanos en su mundo, sin duda era una excusa par hacerlos sufrir con los de Ravenclaw, todos quedaron agotados, estaban totalmente nuestros, y Jack furioso por a ver visto a Hipo con un estudiante de unos 18 años de Huppelpuf junto a el.

Ya era tarde, Harry le pido a Ron que diera el tour, pero a mitad de dicho tour se encontró con Blaiz sabin y el pequeño no supo como pero se quedo solo, fue a un jardín cercano donde una pequeña de nombre Wendy plantaba rosas y le dijo que si quería ese laberinto tenía un lugar para descansar en medio, el pequeño se metió junto con un mapa que le había extendido esa extraña niña (por cierto ya tiene 21 pero sigue aparentando 13).

Era un poco tarde y Jack estaba con Draco y su grupo, Blaise desapareció mientras seguían hablando, de repente Potter llego y discutió con Draco, Jack decidió alejarse, no le gustaban las peleas ajenas, vio un jardín y recordó el mapa de draco, vio un mechón de cabello ponerse café y se asusto, se metió rápidamente en ese lugar.

Llegaron al centro, Jack había perdido el color de su cabello, era luna nueva, siempre pasaba eso una o dos veces por año, se maldijo, no quería que lo vieran así, fue y se encontró con una mirada verde sobre el, intento correr pero.

-hola, estoy perdido, ¿me ayudas?- Jack se quedo quieto, esa mirada le suplicaba ayuda

-bueno su pongo que podemos regresar juntos- extendió su mapa

-no sirve, yo también lo intente- se acercó a Jack,

-entonces ¿que sugieres?

-no lose, si Jack estuviera aquí seguro sabría algún hechiso para pedir ayuda-

-pero yo soy….

Jack se cayó un momento, acaso Hipo no sabía que era el, ¿tanto cambiaba cuando era normal?, definitivamente si era alguien más, ya no era Jack Frost el hechicero y mago, ahora era solamente Jack un mago común.

-¿eres?- cuestiono el pequeño

-soy un mago muy hábil con hechizos, seguro se me ocurre algo

No le gustaba mentirle a Hipo pero no podía dejar que nadie supiera ese secreto, después de todo era un juramento inquebrantable de su infancia con su hermano y hermana.

-¿enserio?-

-si, ya se me ocurrirá algo

Paso una hora y no se le ocurrió nada, nada que no lo delatara o involucrará congelar esas plantas, pero se acomodaron dentro de un edificio donde habían camas y sillones, era mucho más amplio de lo que marcaba el exterior, hablaron de todo, Hipo se reía con algunos comentarios, Jack igual al ver la cara cómica que ponía el menor al ver sus hechizos de travesura, se contaron muchas cosas, al final Jack recordó el hechizo, lo lanzo y una luz azul marco el camino para salir, una vez afuera era de noche y el mayor no se resistió a bezar al pequeño que estaba a unos cuantos pasos.

Hipo sentía esos labios, le gustó mucho ese beso, le respondía, pero algo en su interior se sentía confundido, quería seguir besando a ese extraño pero pensaba en Jack y se sentía culpable, no sabía porque pero sentía que lo estaba engañando.

-perdona no puedo seguir- Hipo se aparto un poco

-¿Por qué?, ¿tienes a alguien especial? – finalmente cayó en cuenta que no era Jack no el que Hipo conocía

-porque yo… bueno no, o quizás, no lo se, ¿podemos hablar después? – hipo salió corriendo

-valla no me pregunto mi nombre- el cabello de Jack regresaba al blanco y sus ojos al color azul

Si su magia se debilitaba cambiaba de color y el necesitaba a la luna o la noche para aumentar su magia, pero tomaba su tiempo y con ese medallón era mucho peor.

Hipo subió deprisa, nadie lo noto porque la mayoría estaba en su cuarto, no toco la puerta de la habitación de Harry y Ron, grave error vio a Ron con Blaise no en poses sugestivas, los vio haciéndolo, sin decir nada camino a su cuarto y aunque escuchaba a Ron llamándole lo ignoro mas cuando escucho Blaise decir que después explicaban eso, Hipo se recostó, dijo Hola a la pared pero al parecer Jack aun no llegaba, asi que se puso a leer sobre pociones y dragones, vio a su amigo dragón entrar por una ventana mágica que estaba dando lugar al bosque , sin duda ese cuarto era muy peculiar, se acomodo en un rincón donde tenía rocas y durmió tranquilo.

-al parecer también tuviste un día agitado- solo acaricio un poco a su dragón y continuo leyendo

Jack llego lo mas rápido que pudo a su casa, entro y miro a todos con una mirada que los paralizo sin usar magia, entro a su cuarto y vio a Draco siendo embestido por Harry Potter, solo carraspeo y les dijo que la próxima cerraran con llave, se metió a su cuarto y recobro el humor para hablar con el pequeño hipo, hadita llego a Jack y se quedo dormida poco después, Jack estaba pensando cómo hablarle sin revelar su secreto. Vio por el pequeño agujero y el pequeño estaba leyendo, sonrió para el.

-hola- hipo se asusto un poco

-deberías tocar antes de hablar-dio con falsa molestia

-también es mi cuarto-

-humm eres muy irritante-

-¿enserio?, yo pensé que te gustaba- Hipo se puso rojo

-claro que no, estas imaginando cosas- no quería verlo (aunque solo podía ver un ojo o los labios)

-vamos, yo se que te gusto, ¿qué tal si fabrico una puerta para vernos?- jack apunto un espacio en el muro divisorio

-ni te atrevas o le…

-le dirás a Harry- dijo con algo de cansancio- vamos solo será por hoy, te beso y si no te gusta cerramos la-

-Jack si mueves esa varia te romperé la otra varita, si es que entiendes- amenazo el pequeño

-está bien quién diría que el coderito tiene su lado feroz- se burlo

-quien dirá que la serpiente tiene su lado romántico-

-bueno, ¿Cómo te fue? – jack prefiero cortar por lo sano

-diría que bien, sabes conocí a un chico-

-así?- jack sabia todo

-¿puedo confiar en ti?- hipo se acostó en su cama

-claro- jack se puso en su cama y con su varita conjuro una especie de alto parlante para oír bien desde su cama

-prométeme que no te enojara-

-lo prometo

-¿es enserio cuando dices que te gusto?- se puso mas rojo

-claro, supongo… es decir eres listo, lindo, y me siento confundido cuando te miro-no sabía porque estaba siendo honesto

-entonces si alguien me besara, ¿tú te molestarías?

-¿te gusto que te besaran?- se sentía muy nervioso y celoso de si mismo

-yo… yo no dije eso, es hipotético-

-vamos si lo dices es por algo, prometo no enojarme- tenia que actuar para que hipo no sospechara

-bueno conocí a un chico, y me siento raro, me beso y me gusto pero-

-¿pero?

-no se que quiero, Jack ¿Qué hago?-

-si no quieres verlo díselo, si quieres seguir con el hazlo-

-¿no lo vas a matar?- replico el menor algo confuso y herido por la respuesta

-lo haría pero ¿eso te hará feliz?-

-no pero- hipo sentía su cara roja

-pero nada, quiero que seas faliz y si con el eres feliz pormi estará bien- jack se sentía mal al mentirle pero no podía romper la promesa

-gracias Jack, sabes quiero verlo de nuevo-

-y el a ti- susurro para que el otro no escuchara

Ambos estaban en sus cuartos, Jack le preguntaba cosas que no entendía, Hipo le explicaba, estaban considerando lo de la puerta, pero lo dejaron de lado, preferían seguir estudiando y hablando, en un momento hipo se quedo dormido, Jack conjuro una puerta y aunque el dragón intento quemarlo él se las arregló para llevar al pequeño a la cama y taparlo. Dejo la puerta por olvido y se puso a dormir, pensando en el beso que le dio a Hipo, quizás fuera mala idea mentirle pero no podía arriesgar ese secreto, después de todo un juramento inquebrantable no podía romperse aunque si él lo hacía tenia la mitad de probabilidades de ser normal (lo cual odiaba) o la mitad de quedarse como siempre (lo cual odiaba también).

-no eres el único que no sabe que es lo que quiere- Jack quedo dormido pensando en que si se rompía su promesa perdería los recuerdos de su hermano o los de su hermana, pero no quería perder a hipo, sin duda lo único que quedaba era seguir el juego y esperar lo mejor.


	3. Chapter 3 encuentros

Encuentro

Hipo se levanto temprano, había quedado dormido en el escritorio, pero despertó en su cama, se sentía sonrojado al ver la puerta que supuso Jack había invocado, no podía creer que alguien tan idiota fuera tan romántico, es decir tan buen amigo, no sabía que hacer, pero se apuro a vestirse y al salir solo dio un leve adiós al dormido Jack, claro que su salida fue interrumpida por un peli rojo que le suplico que no contara nada, después de decir que el secreto se quedaría así (en secreto), se fue al comedor a tomar su desayuno.

Jack despertó al oír la voz de Hipo, se maldijo por lo bajo al no despertar antes, depuse de un tiempo de estar acostado se vistió como rayo y se dispuso intentar ir tras el pequeño al comedor, al salir Draco le dijo que no dijera nada, el solo respondió con un, no me interesa y salió rumbo al comedor.

La puerta del comedor se abrió, el pequeño Hipo vio entrar a Jack, se sonrojo levemente al recordar que lo vio desnudo el primer día y que lo cargo a su cama el segundo, Jack se dio cuenta y fue a sentarse junto al pequeño antes que le ganaran el lugar.

-hola cariño, no me despertaste- dijo jack riendo y dándole un beso a hipo quien se puso rojo

-deja eso, pueden vernos- alzo la vista, pero ni siquiera sabía a quien buscaba

-¿Quién? ¿Tu amante de ayer?- jack se burlo un poco

-cállate, solamente fue un beso-

-y ¿te gusto?- sonrió para si

Hipo lo miraba algo sorprendido, pensaba que le gustaba pero quizás ahora solamente era amistad, eso o Jack estaba algo enojado con el, pero mejor de pensar en eso por ahora, lo que valía es que Jack estaba cumpliendo la promesa que le hiso hacer.

-algo, es decir fue mi primer beso- Jack noto el sonrojo y sonrió

-y ¿sabes si fue su primer beso?-

-no lose pero me gustaría verlo- jack estaba algo celoso por eso, pero a la par feliz, Hipo quería ver a su otro yo y eso lo ponía feliz

-entonces búscalo-aconsejo Jack mientras comía una uva

-porque, y ¿si me gusta alguien más?- dudo un poco

-¿Cómo quien?-

Hipo se acercó al mayor y le dio un pequeño beso tímido.

-perdona, solamente quería… creo que tengo clases- se fue corriendo rápidamente

-valla si que me gusto esa prueba- sifué tras Hipo después de todo tenían clases

Mientras tanto Harry hablaba con ron sobre Draco y el pelirrojo sobre Blaise, las cosas estaban muy calientes entre ellos y eso era algo que no les gustaba, ambos tenían novias pero sin duda su corazón estaba en otro lado.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, hipo se sonrojo al ver que su clase de adivinación aparecía su chico desconocido, quería hablarle pero esos ojos le hacían sentirse familiarmente observado.

-hola, perdona por lo de ayer- dijo el chico castaño de ojos café

-no, esto, si, yo bueno… quería verte- vio como el mayor se acerco y le robo otro beso

-perdona, no me eh presentado, pero no puedo parar de besarte-

-chicos si quieren romance mejor salgan y hablen- lluvia estaba enojada y es que su Gray-sama se la pasaba con ese Natsu.

-¿si nos permite salir?- pregunto emocionado Jack (que nadie lo reconocía)

-adelante, hoy solo miraríamos la piromancia- marco lluvia con una sonrisa de hastío

Salieron del salón y vieron los pasillos vacios, tenían un permiso de Lluvia que le guiño el ojo a hipo, poniendo celoso a Jack, eso bastaba para no ser reportados.

-entonces, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?- pregunto hipo acercándose

-claro, mi nombre, bueno… me llamo… Ja,…. Luke valentine- mintió lo mejor que pudo

-hola, yo soy Hipo, ya se muy chistoso mi nom…- un beso mas robado

-sabes es muy lindo, me gusta tu nombre- se separo un poco mas

-¿tienes la mañana de besar siempre?-

-solamente a ti-

-pero ayer, ¿Cómo sabias que no te pegaría?- dijo hipo algo molesto

-no sabía, solo confíe que sucedería lo mejor para los dos-

Siguieron hablando mucho tiempo sobre toda clase de tonterías en sus días en la escuela, claro Luke (Jack) tuvo que inventar algunas cosas, desde el hecho que pertenecía a Ravenclaws (en lugar de su verdadera casa Slytherin) hasta muchos años que nunca pasó en ese lugar, pasaron el día sin asistir a clases.

-entonces, ¿ya tienes algún amigo?- pregunto Jack con algo de malicia

-si, ven quiero presentártelo- tomo jack de la mano

Eso no era bueno, para nada bueno, si lo descubría todo terminaría, o seria mago normal o un hechicero para siempre, pero lo peor es que perdería los recuerdos de su hermano o los de su hermana, no podía pensar en alguna excusa, pero se calmo al ver que Hipo lo llevaba lejos del castillo, a una pequeña casa.

-Hagrid, hola, soy hipo-

-Hipo, muchacho, ¿vienes a ver al pequeño?- el mayor señalo al dragón que estaba acurrucado junto a un gran perro negro

-si, y este es …- señalo al joven

-Luke, luke valentine de Ravenclaws,- extendió la mano tímidamente

-bien los dejare solos, tengo que ir a ver a un amigo- se despidió el mayor dejándolos solos

-Chimuelo, ven amigo- lo llamo como si fuera un perro pero para Jack se comportaba como un gatito

-¿ese es tu amigo?- pregunto dudando y algo molesto por no ser tomado en cuenta

-es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde que era muy pequeño- tomo la mano de Jack y la acercó al dragón quien lo miraba desconfiado pero reconociendo el aroma dejo de gruñir

-woao se siente muy suave-

-le caíste bien, nunca deja que lo toquen tan fácilmente- sentencio el menor

-quizás sabe que nunca te hare daño, ¿no piensas igual?-

-puede ser- el pequeño se sonrojo

-y ¿amigos humanos?

-si tengo algunos- dijo algo nostálgico

-puedes mostrarme?-

Hipo saco unas cuantas fotos de su billetera que se extendía mucho más de lo que aparentaba poder contener.

-ella es Astrid, una buena maga pero no quiso dejar nuestro hogar y es mi amiga desde que nacimos, es como mi hermana- dijo señalando a una rubia que lo abrazaba como aun peluche, Jack frunció el ceño.

-el es Dagur, mi amigo de nacimiento, un mago como pocos, pero muy violento, antes me atormentaba para formar mi carácter- vio como ese pelirrojo le daba un golpecito en el hombro y lo alzaba para cargarlo, no le gustaba a Jack

-y ellos son mi pandilla, patapez es el rubio rechoncho, patan es mi primo de cabello negro, los gemelos son bueno, deberías verlos- en esa foto aparecía Hipo con todos y vio como sonreía cuando se abalanzaron contra el

-¿aquí no tienes amigos?- cuestiono por celos el joven Jack

-si, se llama Jack, es muy divertido- sonrió Jack- a veces no sé si bromea o realmente yo le gusto- jack se puso de piedra

-quizás solo bromea, ¿no crees?- dijo apurándose

-no se Luke, no me gustan esas bromas, y si me enamoro de el- dijo mas para si que para el oyente

-ya me tienes a mi, apuesto que soy mejor que el, mejor déjalo como amigo-

-tienes razón-

Se abrazaron un momento, Jack notaba como se ponía celoso de si mismo, no era justo pero ahora no podía hacer nada, solo tenía que aguantar, el suplir su identidad no sería problema, era bueno para crear clones y mas para no ser notado, su poder regresaba y era hora de despedirse.

-Hipo ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto?-

-está bien- tomo la mano del mayor quien la apretó en un gesto de posesión

Hipo llego a su cuarto de la casa de los leones, pregunto las tareas y tras contestar donde estaba con una mentira sobre que se la paso jugando con su dragón se fue a su cuarto a estudiar, no le gustaba mentir pero era necesario, estaba ansioso por hablar con Jack.

Jack tuvo que ir al baño para cambiar totalmente, al salir fue a su cuarto, evito contestar preguntas como toda buena serpiente y solo pidió las tareas, se encerró y a pesar de la tentación no quiso abrir la puerta que el mismo materializo.

-hola, ¿estás leyendo?- dijo jack en tono meloso

-ya sabes la respuesta-

-¿paso algo interesante? No te vi en las demás clases

-Jack, hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida

Tras prometer no hacerle daños a su "amante secreto" jack escucho las vivencia de la boca de Hipo, claro que el recordaba todo pero recordarlo e imaginar que al final no mentía era su fantasía, claro que interrumpió a Hipo con preguntas y amenazas contra su amor (el mismo) para que el menor no sospechara.

-entonces, ¿Qué opinas?-

-si te hace feliz continua, pero ten cuidado- advirtió jack

-ya lo sé mamá- dijo burlón mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-no la abras Hipo-

-¿por qué no?-

-por que la abriré yo cuando pueda ser honesto contigo-

Hipo le pregunto a que se refería pero Jack solamente le dio evasivas, y tras invocar un buzón y un agujero mas grande con mirilla ambos hablaron sobre sus casas y familia, no supo cuando pero a Hipo le venció el sueño y cayo dormido en su cama, Jack igualmente, aun viendo al techo, imaginándose siendo honesto con el pequeño, pero no quería perder sus recuerdos ni quedarse como un ser normal.


	4. Chapter 4 delinere

A los lectores; tardara un poco el leemon, así que si quieren sexo desenfrenado y algo explicito visiten mis otros fics, aclaro, delinere es un hechizó para borrar las memorias o fabricar recuerdos, (de donde lo saque no importa XD)

Delinere

Todo iba bien en el mundo de Jack, bueno si omitimos la parte donde tenía que dejar un clon hecho de pura nieve y magia para suplirlo en clases mientras pasaba otras clases con hipo, también omitiendo el hecho de engañar a quien quizás es el amor de su vida, claro dejemos de lado a la maestra Erza que lo castigaba cuando notaba su ausencia, también la profesora Lucy que molestaba a los chicos (jack y Hiccup) cuando estaban juntos, pero quizás en pociones era lo más difícil dado que le costó trabajo engañar a hipo con la mentira que Luke estaba en otra clase con otro grupo de revenclaw. Pero como ya dije, omitamos eso y su mundo era perfecto, bueno ahora era su primer mes y ya sentía un poco el cansancio de usar tanta magia para hacer ese estúpido clon y poder estar con hipo como amante y amigo.

La directora lucia angustiada, más de lo normal, es decir si habían problemillas como que el calamar del lago intentara matar a alguno que otro nadador, o que el sauce boxeador dejara lesionado a alguien, a veces los duendecillos que robaban y esparcían pociones por todo el castillo, pero ahora lucia verdaderamente angustiada.

-Minerva, por favor cálmate-

-ohhh profesor, usted no diría eso si supiera lo que viene-

-¿y qué viene?- el profesor fling estaba algo preocupado

-como usted sabe parte del personal fue convocado para cumplir como aurores mientras se restituye el ministerio- el profesor no veía a que venía eso- y ahora vienen los jóvenes maestros de vuelo con escoba y de deportes (no sé cómo se escribe)

-pero eso es un alivio ¿no?-

-claro que lo seria, si no fuera porque son Natsu y Dray

-EL FUEGO Y HIELO?- quedo de piedra

-temo que el castillo en peligro de ser destruido

Sus temores estaban fundamentados, la cuestión que tardaran en regresar fue porque estuvieron ocupados en una misión para capturar y/o eliminar a magos oscuros en el continente Americano, el resultado fue la destrucción de 2 ciudades que se culpo al mal tiempo en el norte, 7 villas que se culpo a un incendio, y una misión exitosa como siempre, pero ahora habían regresado y se dirigían a Howards.

-¿ya escuchaste Jack?, tenemos maestros de vuelo- decía hipo ilusionado, nunca había volado sin un dragón

-si, que emoción- jack por otro lado le daba igual, el podía conjurar hechizos para volar sin escoba

-ya lo sé, quiero verlos ya, y nos enseñaran otros deportes mágicos- sin duda Hipo no distinguía el sarcasmo

Llego la hora, Luke se excuso diciendo que el ya sabía volar con escoba y que tenía un trabajo que iría a biblioteca, era el turno de Jack de aparecer y mostrarle a hipo lo que sabía hacer, pero…

-quítate pervertido- gritaba un pelirosa

-tu déjame condenado escupe fuego- un pelinegro

-ya no te acerques vamos a….

La frase quedo a medias, habían caído de sus escobas, un golpe mortal para cualquiera normal pero ellos son, bueno ustedes saben, los alumnos no se lo creían ambos hombres venían peleando para ver quien llegaba primero, pero la impresión fue mayor al ver como Gray quedaba sobre Natsu muy cerca de su rostro, y aumento más al ver como se besaban, hasta que una espada que casi los decapita a ambos paso rosándolos.

-Dejen eso, depravados, o yo misma los castro- detono Erza con tono autoritario

Los dos se levantaron y decían "hay SR", al parecer seria un semestre muy movido, pero Jack no pudo evitar notar como Hipo veía a esos dos hombres con deseo, se sentía celoso, pero antes de decir algo el pequeño desapareció y estaba pidiéndoles sus números con papel y pluma en mano.

-Claro con mucho gusto- el que estaba desvestido del dorso apunto algo que hiso que Jack casi se le bajara la presión

-No me negaría a dártelo- eso no sonaba bien en la mente de Jack

-Ya basta, aquí el único que le dará seré yo- grito Jack retirando a hipo y viendo los autógrafos de esos dos en los papeles

-qué demonios hacer- Hipo estaba rojo al igual que los mayores que solo sintieron refilar dos espadas más cerca del cuello, y unos ojos de una peliroja fijarse muy bien en lo que hacían, la clase se burlaba pro el comentario de Jack

-yo, yo solo… no importa, solo te estaba cuidando-

El resto de la clase se paso entre pelean de Gray contra Natsu, de comentarios de Hipo que esos dos eran hechiceros como Jack y que eran famosos por haber destruido a varios mortifagos ellos solos, claro que Jack noto como entre peleas esos dos se besaban y como la maestra Erza de dios sabe donde aparecía para amenazarlos de muerte, después se fijo mas y vio al mago de hielo verle fijamente, eso no era bueno, finalizo la clase y Dray le pido a Jack que permaneciera pero Hipo se oculto mientras Natsu sacaba a todos y se iban al comedor.

-Bien chico, ¿quieres contarme tu secreto?- Gray era muy maduro

-no sé de qué habla, solo soy un hechicero como tu- dijo viendo al mayor

Hipo escuchaba todo escondido en un pequeño pero profundo agujero en una pared que era tapado por un mueble, no era visible para ese para y si se recargaba un poco podía ocultarse con unas telas que revestían la pared.

-chico, tu magia, la reconozco, no es bueno que la tengas tanto tiempo pegada a ti, puede hacerte más mal que bien- Gray se toco el corazón donde había una marca azul parecida a un hada que era atravesada por una cicatriz.

-es enserio yo no….- los ojos de Gray le hicieron saber que su secreto estaba en peligro

-no sé por qué no quieres deshacer eso, si es por el poder te diré que eso no es lo único que…

-yo ya lose, el poder no es lo único importante, pero no es solo poder, también es un recuerdo-

-entonces déjalo ir, sigue con tu-

-mi vida, lo siento pero eso no es posible-

-lo siento chico pero si tu no lo haces yo lo hare- Gray apunto con una varita que parecía estar hecha de hielo a Jack

Hipo estaba preparado para defender a su amigo aunque significara la expulsión pero se detuvo.

-Delinere- Jack movió su mano sobre Gray y este cayo dormido- me llevare la última hora, perdone por esto-

Hipo seguía asustado, se levanto y le punto a Jack.

-deja todo Jack, no sé qué has hecho pero el profesor solo intentaba ayudar-

Jack quedo de piedra, su amor estaba con él y no se había dado cuenta, y para ser peor no sabía cuánto había escuchado.

-sabes Hipo, te amo demasiado- intento acercarse pero el menor seguía firme

-note acerques, Jack por favor no me obligues- hipo seguía apuntando a Jack

-perdón, delinere- Hipo quedo dormido y antes de caer Jack lo sostuvo- me llevo los últimos minutos, paso su mano y extrajo los recuerdos, le dolía hacer eso pero era lo único que podía hacer ahora.

Pasaron unas horas, Hipo había empezado a despertar en la enfermería donde estaba la chica del jardín como enfermera. Wendy le había dicho que era tarde y que lo encontraron inconsciente junto a Gray, le explico que Natsu y Jack los habían llevado hasta la enfermería, le dijo que el profesor se había ido hace poco pero que Jack estaba por regresar por él, Hip o sentía que le faltaba un poco de su memoria pero no sabía porque, los profesores intentaron ver el porqué de ese desmayo pero no había indicios de que usaran magia, quizás solo fue una coincidencia.

-listo ya estás en tu cuarto leoncito- decía alegre un joven de ojos cafés

-gracias Luke-

-de nada, tu amigo Jack me dijo dónde estabas-

-perdona por hacerte – no terminó cuando sintió un tierno beso sobre sus labios

-te amo, y eso es lo único que debes saber y lo único que debes hacer para pagarme es besarme- le dio otro beso antes de que se abriera la puesta y el pequeño se metiera a dormir de la mano de Ron y Harry que lo esperaban algo preocupados.

Como siempre se fue a los baños y cambio de nuevo, se sentía mal por tomar esos recuerdos, pero era lo único que podía hacer, no quería que alguno de sus hermanos dejara sus recuerdos, no podía soportarlo, se fue a su casa donde Draco le pregunto algo sobre los leones que el negó, la verdad Jack no tenía ganas de ver a nadie no responder preguntas idiotas, se puso en su cama, y vio el buzón mágico que marcaba algo.

-una carta-

Hola, Jack hoy me sentí feliz, me desmaye pero gracias por cuidar de mi, eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero mucho y quería hablar contigo, pero como no estás y ya tengo sueño mejor escribí esto, sabes creo que Luke me oculta algo, no sé porque pero lo presiento, espero me ayudes, bueno me despido, tengo que dormir.

-soy un idiota- miro por el agujero y vio al pequeño dormir y el dragón estaba protegiéndolo con sus alas, al parecer había llorado un poco, ese hechizo siempre hacia recordar cosas tristes a quien lo sufre y a quien lo usa, ahora el mismo Jack estaba llorando, y sin mas hadita las lagrimas y se durmió aun con esos recuerdos en la mente.

El día avanzaba lentamente para Hipo, Harry y Ron le habían prestado un mapa que marcaba a la gente en él y una capa de hace invisible a las personas, todo con el fin de encontrar la verdad de Luke, claro que ese préstamo fue más por amenazas hacia ron que buena voluntad del pelirojo, y es que Harry si era buna persona pero esas cosas no las prestaba sin razón y mucho menos si solo era espiar a un chico, y ron, solo digamos que él quería la capa par a visitar a las serpientes, a una serpiente italiana en especifico.

Hipo se coloco la capa, fue directo a su cuarto y hablando con Jack sobre su plan y si le ayudaría, después de todo eran amigos, el dragón negro escuchaba sin interés, prefirió ir a ver a los hipodrifos sin duda era mejor que quedarse y ver como su amo y el otro seguían hablando de ese plan.

-¿entonces me acompañas?- Hipo seguía suplicando

-no creo, no es lo mío espiar- Jack tenía que mentir lo mejor que pudiera

-por favor jack, y hare lo que quieras- Hipo lo dijo sin pensar

-¿lo que sea?- dudo un segundo Jack

-sí, lo que tú quieras- hablo hipo en tono seductor

-bien lo hare-

Jack no sabía si eran cosas suyas o hipo hablando de esa manera le resultaba realmente apetecible, se lo imaginaba servido con una buena salsa inglesa y bueno mejor dejemos esos pensamientos, Jack siguió viendo como el pequeño aparecía una pizarra y unos colores y le explicaba el plan para entrar a ravenclaw y cómo iban a seguir a su enamorado, claro jakc solo pensaba cómo hacer para que hipo desistiera o para hacer un clon lo suficientemente ágil para que ayudara a Hipo, pero la verdad es que no podía dejar de imaginar al pequeño desvestido y en poses poco santas.

-Bien, vamos- Hipo invoco otra puerta

-espera ¿qué hace?-

Jack no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para cerrar la puerta, Hipo ya estaba en su cuarto, era igual que el del pequeño pero con hielo y escarcha a los lados (por eso le dieron cuarto propio) sin duda hipo sabia que a él le daban cuarto por el dragón, pero ver carámbanos colgando en un rincón lo puso a temblar.

-Jack, ¿enserio?- señalo el cuarto que al contrario del suyo estaba muy frio (el de él es calentado por el fuego de chimuelo

-¿Qué? Yo no critico tu forma de vivir- dijo con falta indignación

-bueno, ¿nos vamos?- cuestiono Hipo al ver que el mayor no parecía muy animado

-¿se te olvido lo que dije sobre la puerta?- jack estaba un poco herido por eso

-no, por eso invoque otra, para visitas, así queda aun la que tú tienes que abrir-sentencio el menor

-cierto- jack no tenía excusa ni tampoco plan para esto

Salieron por la casa principal de Griffindor, es que Jack sabia que ahora Draco estaba con algún amiguito o hablando de cómo Harry le negaba el sexo, sin duda era que el no quería que viera Hipo, bueno aun no.

Ambos se dirigieron a Ravenclaw y tuvieron que aprovechar cuando Luna entro para entrar, ¿acaso nadie de esa casa abandonaba la biblioteca?, pero en fin, al entrar pudieron ver a las chicas hablar de un chico apuesto de ojos cafés, algunas decían que era Luke, otras se cuestionaban si realmente era de ravenclaw porque muchas decían que no lo habían visto, luna dijo que lo había visto entrar a veces (lo confundía con otro estudiante).

-es raro ni los de su propia casa saben de él, ¿Qué opinas Jack?- miro al mayor que lucía mas pálido

-dudo que encontremos algo- quería irse y seguir con sus planes

-calma, estoy seguro que sabremos algo más sobre esto- hipo se emocionó

Siguieron escuchando conversaciones ajenas, dedes que Luna y Neville tendrían un bebe (solo rumores), hasta que Draco y Harry salían a escondidas, eso casi desmaya al pobre hipo, otras que decían que no, que Harry tenia a Giny y a Ron para eso, eso dejo muy rojo al pequeño que no notaba como su acompañante intentaba escapar para aparecer como Luke en escena.

-Jack mejor vamos afuera, creo que no aparecerá en su casa-

-si… creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir- jack fingió cansancio

-por dios Jack aun tenemos medio día, vamos a buscarlo en los jardines – hipo lo miro con ojitos ilusionados

-no creo que- pero antes que se diera cuenta fue arrastrado a los jardines

En los jardines encontraron a Hermione muy fogosa con una peliroja, obviamente no se quitarían la capa hasta estar muy lejos de esa escena, Hipo seguía maldiciendo a Luke por no aparecer, y Jack seguía pensando en cómo no revelar su secreto.

-vamos al comedor ya tengo hambre- se quejo el mayor tocando su abdomen

-bien, pero luego buscamos a Luke- el pequeño puso puchero que hicieron a Jack darle un beso en la mejilla

Hipo se sentía muy rojo, ese beso era frio pero cálido al centro se sentía muy familiar pero se recobro y se aparto de Jack.

-¿Qué haces?- hipo sonaba molesto

-solo pensé que debería besarte, te mirabas tan tierno- se defendió el mayor con tono de haber sido él el agredido

Una vez en el comedor Jack se despidió de hipo fingiendo un dolor de estomago, lo que hiso fue dejar al pequeño a un comiendo una gran ración de carne y vegetales (dios sabe donde cabía eso y porque no engordaba), lo que el mayor se apresuro a hacer fue ir a ravenclaw y usar delinere para implantar recuerdos en la mayoría de los del dormitorio (solo luna no fue a afectada pero si quedo inconsciente), todos los recuerdos eran desde la llegada de Luke hasta el día de ayer, ¿Qué podía fallar?, ese día tendría un llanto interminable.

Hipo por su parte se canso de buscar a Luke y se fue a su cuarto, vio Jack acostado, parecía dormido pero estaba llorando, sin pensarlo entro.

-Jack, ¿estás bien?- se acercó a la cama

-hermanitos…-chillaba entre señor

-cálmate, Jack, despierta- Hipo lo sacudió un poco sintiendo como el frio aumentaba con el llanto

Hipo le acaricio el cabello y noto que su llanto se detenía un poco, después noto que el mayor aun estaba llorando y se acurruco junto a él, lo abrazo tiernamente y el frio se detenía y era remplazado con un poco de calor, era raro pero hipo juraría que el cabello de Jack ya no era blanco, pero cayo rendido ante el calor de ambos cuerpos.

-Delinere, ese chico es un idiota- decía Gray abrazando a Nasu en la cama- si lo sigue usando su corazón se romperá más y más, - brazo mas al casi dormido natsu sobre su pecho- gracias por reparar el mío- le dio un beso a su amante para acomodarse y dormir (como almohada del pelirosa)


End file.
